Soul Fantasy The pirate of the damned
by xxxSEPHIROTHxxx
Summary: Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, two exceptionally powerful weopons which are opposite in every way. These swords can only be wielded by the strongest of souls. A maulicious pirate comes across the cursed Soul Edge, marking a start of a reign of terror!R & R


Disclaimer: AlthoughI wishI did, I do not own any of the charecters in this fic, Namco and Square Enix do.

SOUL FANTASY

THE PIRATE OF THE DAMNED

CHAPTER I

THE LEGENDARY SWORDS

Long ago, before earthly civilization was realized, a great battle was fought by two divine beings over the fate of the Earth and the entire Dimension it existed upon. It was a battle that was prophesized to last an eternity. The Lord of Darkness,who ruled the Underworld and was king of the Death- eaters challenged the Lord of Light, who was themaster of the sky and king of the Aeons for total domination of the realm of humans.

The great battle had taken place on the peak of Mount Dhoom, a cursed mountain that existed in the earth realm. The two worlds gathered as they watched this tyrannous clash. The two beings fought valiantly, each having turns too overpower the other, these ancient enemies seemed to be locked in a battle where no victor could emerge, they were equal in every way... or so it was believed. Eventually, the energy of the Lord of light Carbuncle (hehe...) had totally diminished whilst the Lord of Darkness Diablos(:->) grew stronger.

It was planned from the beginning; the mountain where the titans clashed was favorable to Dark energy. Diablos laughed maliciously as he raised his arm to deliver the final blow but...seeing no other alternative, Carbuncle gathered whatever energy he had and burst into a comet of light. Diablos drew back, thinking it was an act of kamikaze, but the comet flew directly into the sword of Carbuncle's dear friend Yojimbo.

Although stunned for a moment, Yojimbo realized Carbuncle's sacrifice and gazed at the emerald blue sword.

'Will it be strong enough?' thought Yojimbo, but then dismissed any thoughts of hesitance and stepped up for battle, he couldn't let the sacrifice of the brave Carbuncle be in vain. The entire Darkness civilization laughed in mockery, the entire Light civilization sobbed in despair, Diablos gazed at his new foe and towered over him with complete confidence. Diablos assured his spectators that this will be over in two seconds, and indeed it was! As soon as Diablos turned, Yojimbo came at him with full force and cut him through his stomach into two pieces!

"W-w-w-w-What? That sword? Carbuncle?" was the words of the Lord of Darkness as his soul faded into the abyss. The skewered body of the Lord of Darkness lay in pieces upon the dark mountain.

Screams of ecstatic joy erupted from the civilization of light as they chanted Yojimbo's name as though they were in some sort of trance. The darkness civilization was stunned, and began to scatter in fear. Yojimbo gazed upon emerald blue sword and said

"We did it, old friend".

Yojimbo then pierced the ground with his sword and chanted a spell. The entire earth realm shook and was engulfed in a magnificent light. All traces of Darkness had gone. Yojimbo turned to his people and said "So long as my soul is not in the possession of the Underworld, evil will never step into this realm".

The Aeons then began their accent back to the Heavenly Dais, their homeland, and Yojimbo was crowned as the new King. Civilization on Earth had now begun since the feud between the two realms was over.

After humans had evolved into a superior race, Yojimbo felt that it was time to descend to earth to reveal their existence, but when he did, he felt a strange sensation. Yojimbo investigated the matter and came upon a strange sight upon a mountain village. It was a human, but it did not look like any of the ones he had created, it appeared feminine.

Yojimbo was puzzled, he could only recall creating masculine human beings, and how was 'she' created? But even though Yojimbo knew nothing, he felt strangely attracted to her! His knees felt weak, he wanted to take her back to the Heavenly Dais, but that was a prohibited act. But one thing was for sure, he wanted to stay with her.

The other Aeons noticed that their king had been descending to the earth realm at a great frequency. Worried, they went to the emotionless Aeon named Cactuar and requested him to follow Yojimbo when he descends to earth, and so he did, and Cactuar witnessed what this 'couple' was up to.

On that same day, when Yojimbo returned to the Heavenly Dais, he was greeted by the infuriated faces of the other Aeons. His little secret had been revealed. The council of Aeons forbade Yojimbo to ever go to Earth ever again but Yojimbo protested. When the council refused to listen, Yojimbo got angry, he was not ready to abandon the women and out of a decision of haste he said "If an Aeon and a human cannot be together than I will become human!" and in that moment, Yojimbo abandoned his Aeonic powers! The other Aeons stood stunned as Yojimbo was teleported to his new, permanent home, earth!

But, in this foolish act, Yojimbo had given up all his Godly abilities making him weak, also making his spells weak, including the seal that was made.

Yojimbo, having lost all his powers, had to climb the mountain manually in order to each his love. It was a long, treacherous climb filled with many battles with countless creatures, but eventually Yojimbo made it to the top.

But as he approached the gates, Yojimbo was attacked by Death-eaters! A stunned and exhausted Yojimbo was easily overpowered by these forces of darkness. The people of the village, including Yojimbo's love Eve, came out to see the commotion. Just as Eve stepped out the gates, Yojimbo was slain. Thedeath-eaterslaughed out as the blue light that once engulfed the earth, faded away. The seal was completely broken, darkness could now roam free once again.

But even though Yojimbo was slain, the emerald blue sword, which housed the spirit of Carbuncle, still existed, the mere sight of the sword was unbearable to the demons, and they fled in terror. The people of the village together with a tormented Eve, decided to guard this holy sword, they named it Soul Calibur.

Now that the demons were free, it was time for them to come to power, but to do this, they required a strong leader. None of the demons possessed the strength to overpower the Aeons and the magical sword Soul Calibur. They concluded that only one demon is powerful enough to this and began preparations to resurrect Diablos!

Thousands of Dark magicians gathered on Mount Dhoom, and tried several rituals to bring back the Lord of darkness, but none were successful. The damage done was too great. The magicians sat long and tried to solve this conundrum. Eventually they decided to copy the idea of Soul Calibur and house the spirit of the dark lord in a sword. The ritual was performed, the sword was forged, and it was named Soul Edge. But none of the demons had a spirit strong enough even to pick up the weapon let alone wield it. It was decided that several obstacles would be place along the path of those who wished to pursue the sword, anyone who succeeded in getting the sword will house Diablo's spirit and become the new ruler of darkness.

Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, two exceptionally powerful weapons which are opposite in every way, laid dormant to watch the world evolve. Until today...


End file.
